Amnésie
by Hiyumeta
Summary: En mission, Lucy tombe d'un ravin ne pouvant pas utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques pour se sauver. La guilde est sous le choc en apprenant qu'elle a subit un traumatisme crânien et qu'elle se réveille amnésique. Comment va-t-elle réussir à s'habituer à cet environnement qu'elle ne connait plus et retrouvera-t-elle la mémoire avec l'aide de Natsu, son dragon servant ?


"Lucy, pars vers la droite et encercle les! Grey, fais la même chose à gauche. Toi Natsu, tu restes avec moi en attaquant de frond." S'écria Erza en revêtant son armure de la Nature.

"Yeah!" Crièrent en coeur les camarades en se dirigeant tous vers leur point de rendez vous.

La petite bande de magiciens se dispersèrent alors rapidement, attaquant leurs adversaires grâce à leur magie respective. Ils devaient cette fois ci faire face à une guilde clandestine de l'Est, appelée Black Magpie. Cette guilde semait le chaos dans les villages de l'Est de Fiore, attaquant et tuant sans répit les habitants sans défense. Elle n'était cependant pas très grande et le groupe de Natsu allait rapidement pouvoir leur faire face.

Grey s'occupait du flanc gauche, utilisant ses sorts de glace pour faire mouche. Tandis que de son coté Lucy, se rapprochant de la lisière du bois dans laquelle elle se trouvait, invoquait Leo à sa rescousse. Revêtant sa robe céleste, elle vainquit sans grand soucis les troupes qui la pourchassait. Erza et Natsu, s'attaquant quant à eux au plus gros du clan, combattaient en se synchronisant parfaitement.

La guilde clandestine se composait de magiciens revêtus de vêtements plus blanc que neige. Leur but était de créer un monde sans magie, ne faisant qu'un avec la nature et la terre, où seuls les humains capables de se distinguer par leur capacité à survivre pouvait espérer avoir la vie sauve.

Ce groupe terroriste était mené par leur leader, Meteor et deux de ses grands dirigeants, Check et Mate, chacun réparti dans un périmètre bien défini.

Tandis que le combat faisait rage au centre de la forêt et que les troupes étaient assaillies de toutes parts par Titania et Natsu, sur les flancs de la falaise, Grey et Lucy commençaient aisément à repousser l'ennemi. La victoire était à la portée des mages de Fairy Tail.

"Ouvre toi, porte de la Vierge, Virgo!"

Lucy fit appelle à son esprit, balayant les opposants avec une grande facilité grâce aux trous que l'esprit creusait dans la terre. Il fallait bien avouer que les soldats n'étaient pas si bien entrainés que ça contre les mages. La blonde commandait à Virgo de creuser le sol en évitant de faire s'effondrer la terre tandis qu'elle infligeait des dangereux _Lucy Kick_ aux malheureux qui passaient sur son passage.

"Eh bien, nous avons affaire à une mage redoutable à ce que je vois." Sourit un homme en s'avançant vers la magicienne.

"Qui es-tu ?!" Gronda Lucy sur la défensive.

L'homme en question était assez imposant par sa taille. Habillé de vêtements blancs, il donnait l'impression d'un apôtre.

"Je m'appelle Check." Répondit-il. "Votre satanée guilde nous donne du fil à retordre. Mais vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte. Même si on ne peut pas gagner, nous n'allons pas vous faire oublier de si tôt la honte et la rancœur que vous nous avez fait subir."

Check s'avança en évitant les corps de ses compagnons, s'approchant dangereusement de Lucy, Virgo et Leo. Dans un automatisme, la blonde recula de quelques mètres, sortant complètement de la forêt. La magie qu'elle ressentait émaner de son adversaire était étrange. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait une magie de ce genre, Ce n'était pas quelque chose de puissant, mais elle ressentait un danger imminent provenant de l'homme en face d'elle.

"Vois-tu, je ne possède pas de magie combative. Et mon cher frère Mate ne fera certainement pas le poids face à l'autre mage de glace." Informa-t-il en continuant de s'approcher de Lucy. "Mais ma magie est quand même pratique. Je vais te montrer."

L'adversaire se mit à courir d'un coup jusqu'à arriver en face de Virgo, ce qui la déstabilisa. Dans un élan, il plaqua sa main sur son épaule et une lueur rougeâtre apparut. L'esprit de la vierge commença trembler et son corps se fit pâle.

"Princesse, faites attention! Cet homme.. Il annihile la magie!" Prévint l'esprit avant de disparaître dans un nuage de poussière.

"Virgo!!" Cria Lucy avant de se repositionner pour attaquer. "Qu'est ce que tu as fait!?"

"Ma magie annihile celle des autres. J'ai simplement supprimé ton amie. Elle est repartie dans son monde sans qu'elle puisse y revenir avant un moment." Répondit-il. "Regarde autour de toi, tous les Aethernanos de ce lieu ont disparu. Ta robe céleste et ton autre esprit aussi d'ailleurs." Sourit-il.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria la blonde en s'apercevant quand une fraction de seconde, tous ses pouvoirs magiques étaient partis sans laisser de trace.

"Tu vois ce que cela signifie ?" Demanda Check. "Ce sera un combat à la loyale à présent. Que le plus fort gagne!" S'écria-t-il en courant vers la constellationiste.

"À la loyale, tu parles!" Répondit-elle, les poings serrés.

Lucy esquiva avec agilité les coups de poings de son adversaire. Malgré sa souplesse, la vitesse de son assaillant l'obligeait à reculer de plus en plus vers le bord de la falaise. Il fallait rapidement qu'elle trouve un moyen pour l'immobiliser.

"Pourvu que Grey arrive rapidement!" S'écria-t-elle.

Son ennemi n'était pas vraiment puissant, ni spécialement agile. Il devait souvent compter sur ses camarades pour être aussi faible. Cependant Lucy n'était pas réellement mieux. Sans l'aide de la magie, elle redevenait une fille ordinaire. Et malgré ses bons réflexes après autant de combats traversés, elle n'arriverait certainement jamais à assommer un homme de la trempe de Check. En effet bien qu'il soit assez faible, il n'en restait pas moins un homme d'environ 1m90 pour au moins une bonne centaines de kilos. Le combat n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Lucy esquivait tant bien que mal les assauts de l'ennemi, mais plus elle reculait, plus elle arrivait au bout de la falaise, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus se dérober. Elle n'avait donc plus le choix que d'utiliser sa technique secrète.

"Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé." Avertie-t-elle en évitant un nouveau coup de l'adversaire. "Lucy Kick!!"

Bien qu'elle savait qu'un coup de pied normal ne lui ferait rien, Lucy connaissait le point faible des hommes, l'entre jambe. Elle donna le plus puissant coup de pied qu'elle puisse faire tandis que Check tomba à genoux en gémissant de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Malgré le choc, il se releva et flanqua à Lucy un coup dans les côtes. La pauvre ne vit rien venir pensant que son attaque le mettrait au sol pour un bon moment. Elle se fit projeter un peu plus loin près du bord. Check se releva entièrement avec quelques difficultés et s'avança jusqu'à arriver en face de la blonde.

"Alors comme ça on veut se la jouer rebelle, salope. Tu vas voir à qui tu as à faire."

Lucy, le souffle coupé par le coup précédent, ne pu que déglutir lorsque Check l'a pris par la nuque et l'a souleva du sol. Elle commençait à suffoquer, manquant d'air. Tandis que l'homme de la guilde clandestine s'approcha du ravin, en apportant le corps meurtrit de la jeune fille vers le bord de la falaise.

"Voyons à présent si notre fée à des ailes." Sourit-il.

Lucy ne sentait plus ses pieds toucher le sol. Le manque d'air et les larmes brouillait ses yeux et sa vue baissait. Elle tentait de griffer les mains de son ennemi enserrant sa gorge, mais ses efforts étaient vains. Elle essayait vainement de crier à l'aide mais seulement de petits gémissements passaient la porte de sa bouche. Elle se sentait nulle et faible. Elle commençait à perdre connaissance.

"Ice Make..."

Alors que les mains de son assaillant se déserraient rapidement de son coup, elle entendit au loin la voix de Grey. Elle souriait, remerciant silencieusement son ami d'être venu à temps, tandis qu'elle se sentit tomber rapidement lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance.

Une seconde passa lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit dans la forêt, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux aux alentours.

"LUCYYYY!!!"

••••••••••••••••

Alors que Natsu venait juste d'enfoncer son poing enflammé dans le ventre de son adversaire, le mettant au sol, inconscient, un bruit sourd retentit à ses oreilles. Il se retourna vers la direction du bruit, une goutte de sueur perlant le long de sa tempe, tandis qu'un cri effrayé résonna dans l'air.

"Erza, tu as entendu?" Demanda-t-il le souffle court.

"C'était la voix de Grey.." Répondit-elle en se changeant pour revêtir sa fameuse armure Heart Kreuz.

"J'ai entendu un bruit avant que Grey ne hurle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, on y va!"

Erza acquiesça et les deux mages coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers la source des bruits. Au cour du chemin, ils remarquèrent un grand bonhomme au sol couvert de glace de la tête aux pieds mais ne s'en formaliserent pas. Ils continuerent leur route lorsqu'ils aperçurent au loin Grey, en tailleur au bord du ravin, regardant vers le bas, les yeux écarquillés.

"Grey!" Cria Erza pour qu'il se retourne.

Un étrange pressentiment vint s'abattre dans l'esprit de la chevalière. Le taux d'Aethernanos ici était étrangement bas, voir inexistant, Grey était dans un état de choc, et Lucy était absente. Plus loin, un autre ennemi était lui aussi par terre, inconscient, une épée de glace dans l'abdomen.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?" Demanda la chevalière.

"Où est Lucy!!" Cria Natsu, paniqué en voyant la mine déconfite de son compagnon de glace.

"Je.. je suis désolé.." Se lamenta Grey en regardant par terre. "J'ai pas réussi à la protéger.."

"Grey, où est Lucy?" Demanda Erza, gardant son calme face à la situation.

"Elle est tombée dans le ravin.." Avoua-t-il.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux.

"Happy!"

"Hey Sir!"

Le Dragon Slayer se fit rapidement porter par son compagnon bleu, ne pouvant attendre une seconde de plus en connaissant les conditions de son amie blonde. Il plongea en piquet afin de la retrouver, laissant un Grey au visage sombre et une Erza pas très sûre de la suite des événements.

"Natsu, mes ailes!" Brailla Happy en les sentant disparaître à cause du manque d'Aethernanos.

"C'est rien, on se rattrapera aux branches." Affirma le garçon aux cheveux roses avant de récupérer Happy dans ses bras.

Il restait une vingtaine de mètres en descente, et la gravité les faisaient aller de plus en plus vite en direction du sol. Natsu plissa les jambes, près à atterrir en force sans faire usage du peu de magie qu'il lui restait. Il s'aggripa à toutes les branches qu'il pouvait, s'égratignant le dos, les bras et les jambes. Mais ça lui importait peu, le plus important à l'heure qu'il était, c'était sa partenaire. Elle avait fait une chute vertigineuse et elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses esprits pour se sauver. Il connaissait Lucy par coeur et savait qu'elle était coriace. Mais face à cette chute, il s'attendait au pire.

Il atterrit sain et sauf dans le bois, Happy dans ses bras. Le Dragon Slayer zieuta les alentours, essayant de trouver le meilleur endroit où commencer ses recherches. Il fallait qu'il la trouve vite, car il ne savait pas dans quel état elle pouvait être en ce moment.

Il sentait une horrible odeur métallisée se répandre dans ses narines, et il savait à qui ça appartenait. Il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'odeur nauséabonde du sang, puis il la trouva.

"LUCYY!" Cria Natsu en s'approchant du corps de la jeune fille.

Elle était inconsciente, une flaque de sang s'échappant de sa tête se répandant sur l'herbe. Le liquide rouge s'était faufilé dans ses cheveux blonds et dans sa nuque. Un filet d'hémoglibine coulait de son front jusqu'à son coup. Le spectacle était abominable aux yeux du Dragon Slayer. Il n'osait pas s'approcher trop près d'elle, de peur de la blesser encore plus. Sa rage était à son point culminant. S'il pouvait déchiqueter l'enfoiré qui lui avait fait ça, il le ferait.

Il posa le plus doucement possible sa tête contre sa poitrine, essayant d'entendre les battements de son coeur, puis il entreprit de mettre sa main au dessus de son nez, cherchant la chaleur de son souffle. Il en était sur, elle était en vie. Mais le sang qui sortait de sa plaie au crâne ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il fallait la ramener le plus vite possible à la guilde pour la faire soigner.

"Happy, accroche toi bien à moi." Dit-il.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Natsu?" Demanda l'Exceed bleu.

Natsu ramassa avec la plus grande délicatesse le corps de sa partenaire, il la blottit contre son torse, une main tenant ses jambes frêles et une autre entourant son dos. Il posa la tête de Lucy contre son torse, évitant de lui faire plus de mal. Le chat bleu se positionna sur le ventre de la blonde, tenant fermement la veste de Natsu.

"Je vais nous faire remonter." Affirma-t-il.

Des flammes surgirent de ses pieds. Le peu de magie qu'il lui restait dans cet environnement hostile aux Aethernanos lui servirait à sauver sa partenaire et son chat. Il bondit rapidement, propulsé par l'explosion de flammes qui sortait de ses pieds. Sa magie disparaissait rapidement, mais il pouvait apercevoir le bord du précipice se rapprocher d'eux. Il sentait son énergie magique s'évanouir, mais il y arriverait.

Tout se passa rapidement mais lorsqu'il sentit la dernière goutte de magie se séparer de son corps, son pied toucha le sol. Il soupira longuement, serrant toujours sa partenaire dans ses bras, remarquant que le sang de la blonde tâchait ses propres vêtements.

"Natsu!" Cria Erza en courant vers eux.

"Elle est vivante." Affirma-t-il. "Mais elle perd beaucoup de sang, il faut l'emmener à la guilde rapidement.

"De notre côté on a récupéré les trois membres importants de Black Magpie et on les a ligoté avec une corde anti-magie. L'Aethernanos dans l'air devrait rapidement se recréer." Affirma la rouge en commandant au Dragon Slayer de la suivre.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur véhicule magique où ils rencontrèrent Grey en train de surveiller les prisonniers.

"Lucy!" S'exclama Grey en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

"Elle va bien Grey, mais il faut à tout prix la ramener à la guilde." Expliqua Erza. "Tu as récupéré ta magie?"

"Oui, montez." Acquiesça-t-il.

Natsu positionna la jeune constellationiste au plus près de lui, utilisant un pan de sa veste pour appuyer contre l'hémorragie. Il noua le tissu autour de la blessure et posa la tête de la blonde contre ses jambes. Grey s'installa à la place du conducteur et plaça le bracelet SE plug sur son poignet tandis qu'Erza s'installa a la place du passager tout en s'assurant que les prisonniers soient bien dans le coffre.

"C'est vraiment pas de chance que Wendy ne soit pas là." Affirma Titania en surveillant par le rétroviseur central la blessure de Lucy.

"Si j'avais su que la magie s'était dissipée j'aurais pu créer un pente de glace pour amortir sa chute plutôt que d'attaquer l'ennemi.." Se lamenta Grey.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Grey. Tu ne savais pas le type de magie de l'adversaire." Certifia la rouge.

Ils continuèrent à rouler à toute allure dans le silence, la guilde n'était plus très loin à présent. Malgré le sentiment de mal-être dû au véhicule, Natsu garda son calme en attendant d'être arrivé à la guilde. Il sentait le poul de sa partenaire battre doucement, le rassurant et le calmant. Elle possédait une énergie vitale incroyable, et il en était ébahi.

Une fois le véhicule complètement arrêté, Natsu prit Lucy dans ses bras et détruisit les portes de la guilde dans un puissant coup de pied, faisant sursauter les personnes présentent dans la bâtisse.

"Appelez Polyussica!" Cria Natsu en s'avançant vers Makarof. "Lucy est blessée!"

"Maître, est ce que Wendy est rentrée de mission?" Demanda Erza.

"Pas encore. Jet, rends toi chez Polyussica immédiatement et dis lui bien que c'est une urgence." Annonça Makarof.

Jet n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et accouru vers la maison de la magicienne spécialisée dans les soins. Pendant ce temps là, Natsu installa Lucy dans la salle de repos de la guilde tandis que les mages se regroupèrent autour du lit de la blessée.

"Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Lu-chan..?" Demanda tristement Levy en s'approchant de la blonde alitée.

Grey raconta rapidement les faits. Le groupe de magiciens restèrent muets en écoutant attentivement le récit du mage de glace. Natsu s'assit sur une chaise qu'il ramena au pied du lit de la blonde. Il se contenta d'écouter silencieusement les dires de Grey tandis qu'il posait les yeux vers les cheveux devenus écarlates de la blonde.

"Laissez moi passer."

Polyussica rentra dans la pièce en pestant. Elle évita précautionneusement de toucher les mages présents dans la pièce et se rapprocha de la constellationiste.

"Tout le monde dehors." Ordonna-t-elle.

Mirajane se décala du lit de la blessée et commença à faire sortir les mages trop curieux en ne laissant dans la pièce qu'Erza, Grey, Natsu et le maître. La mage de soin s'approcha de la blonde et examina rapidement ses blessures.

"Traumatisme crânien." Dit-elle.

"C'est grave ?" Demanda Natsu, peu sur de lui.

"Il faudra attendre qu'elle se réveille avant de pouvoir répondre à cette question." Répondit Polyussica en prenant le poul de la blonde. "En attendant, sortez. Je vais panser ses blessures et je vous préviendrez lorsque vous pourrez la voir."

Grey fut le premier à sortir. N'osant pas regarder la blonde de nouveau, il partit en coupe vent, se sentant trop coupable. Erza le suivit, tentant de rattraper le mage de glace pour lui donner un coup sur la tête après lui avoir répété mille fois que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

"Natsu, toi aussi." Prévint Makarof en tapotant son épaule.

Le mage de feu se leva de sa chaise, un dernier regard pour Lucy et partit en serrant les dents.

Les soins que produisirent Polyussica étaient longs, trop long pour Natsu. Interdit d'entrer dans la salle où se trouvait la blonde avant que la guérisseuse ne finisse son travail, Natsu ne tenait plus. Il avait déjà fait les quatre cent pas une bonne dizaine de fois, réfléchissant dans tous les sens a un moyen d'aider la blonde, sans succès.

"Natsu, pars en mission, fais quelque chose, tu nous stresses tous!" Commanda Erza en commençant elle aussi a ne plus tenir.

"Je veux être là au réveil de Lucy!" Protesta-t-il.

"On ne sait pas quand elle se réveillera, elle est dans le coma!"

Natsu se tut, se retournant pour faire face aux regards abattus de ses camarades de guilde. Il pesta contre tout le monde et contre lui même. Cette situation le dépassait complètement, incapable de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, et comment il n'avait pas réussi à protéger la blonde.

Finalement, il commanda a Happy de le suivre et sorti du bâtiment sous les yeux d'Erza et de Grey, tous les deux cafardeux.


End file.
